Unbreakable Bond
by Candleofdarkness
Summary: Two years after the event of the D-Reaper. The group drifted away from one another. But Henry's disappearance causes Takato and Guilmon to go on a search for him. Will they find out who kidnapped them? Will they save Henry? Will epic bromance occur?(Yaoi, Henry X Takato henryxtakato hen-tako)
1. Chapter 1: A missing person

[Me no owe digimen]

Henry strolled down a silent street. His shoes shuffling along the concrete floor, every step echoing after him.

"Where are we going?" Terriermon asked, resting on the top of her head.

"I'm just on a walk," He replied quietly as he seemed to be in deep thought. The tamer had an urge to call Takato, he wanted to tell him something he always wanted to, yet, whenever he got close to the other, his feelings shrunk down below the walls of his heart, hiding what he felt for Takato deep down. His eyes stuck to the gritty path as he stopped, the boy looked in front of him as his eyes widened. The tamer tried to scream. He wished his voice would be heard as a hand muffled his mouth. His hand reached for his digivice as it dropped onto a ground with a pound. Terriermon disappeared from Henry's head as another shadow grabbed him. Then, once again, the street was empty as a dark vortex closed quietly.

Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer

Run through both the future and present at full speed...

Yeah, I've realized, that I was always forgetting my homework

It's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle: "Who am I really?"

Even though my knees that slid and got skinned hurt

I know that if I don't stand up immediately, then the chance will escape.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything, it's the answer, right?

I'll show that I'll fly farther than anyone, through all tomorrows

Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer

Run through both the future and present at full speed.

Takato woke up as if he had been in a nightmare, the boy felt someone was missing. It all started half a year ago, when Juri went out of Japan after her parents got a new job. After the defeat of the D Reaper about two years ago. Ruki slowly drifted away from the group. She's been hostile to everyone, even Takato, and he was the one person who used to have feelings for her. He sighed slowly as he laid back onto his soft red bed, quickly drifting back into his deep sleep.

The tamer woke up to the sound of his cellphone. He grabbed his Nokia and pressed it to the side of his ear in a sleepy tone, "Hello...? This is Takato...?"

The person on the line spoke in a worried voice concerned about something, "Hi, Takato, this is Henry's Dad, Janyu Wong, is Henry with you?!"

"No...why...?" Takato responded, yawning with his eyes half closed.

"He's missing, he's been missing since last night when he went outside for a walk!"

"What? I'll gather up everyone right away!" He responded, suddenly awake from his lumber.

So that's what I felt last night...if only I knew then...

The boy grabbed his digivice and goggles, and another mere minutes later he appeared outside of his door with Guilmon, fully dressed in his old clothes he was surprised it fit him so well. Takato made a few calls to Kazu and Kenta with no good response, and Rika's been completely ignoring her calls lately as if acting more hostile than when she had first met him. Takato thought this could've been the only chance he could have at reuniting the old group.

It was a silly thought...just another unsuccessful wish.

The tamer felt lonely as he walked on the streets with only Guilmon at his company wondering where should he search for his best friend.

After roughly an hour of walking, it was nighttime, and the boy with his digimon panted while he leaned against the wall, "Takato...I'm hungry again..." The tamer glared at his digimon, "How could you talk about hunger when Henry's gone?!" He yelled at his pokemon as Guilmon frowned and his head drooped down. Takato couldn't believe his best friend could be gone, a slight tear fell down to the ground with a splat, he wished they spent more time together if he didn't feel so shy and uncomfortable talking around Henry alone, he shook his head waking back to the fate of reality, "Sorry for shouting at you boy, come on...let's go home...I failed to find my friend..." He patted Guilmon softly wiping his tears off. On the road home, they went into an abandoned alleyway, Takato's eyes saw something on the ground. It was small and gave a shade of green. As he slowly ran over, he realized exactly what it was.

Henry's digivice.

Takato bend down to pick it up as Guilmon stared at the Digivice that Takato was holding. His tears came back into his eyes.

I wanted to save him-and I-I'm too late...I'm always too late...

Guilmon knew what it was too, and displayed concern for how Takato was feeling right now, "Don't worry Takato, Guilmon will help Takato find him," A comforting voice tried to assure the tamer.

"No...boy...he might be gone now..." His voice was broken, every phrase tried to carry the sentence onward into silence. Takato just wished he should've told Henry something he had always wanted to say to him, his emotions he felt for someone as loyal as Henry, and he might not even be with him anymore. Takato got to his knees sobbing as Guilmon laid his hand on Takato's shoulder, "Don't worry Takato, Guilmon will find Henry and Terriermon, right?" Takato nodded, hoping what Guilmon told him was true.

Suddenly, two dark shadows appeared from a vortex, their hands reaching out for the tamer and his digimon. Takato turned around to look at them with no resistance as Guilmon quickly reacted in a fierce stance, his head bent down as his yellow eyes glared at the two shadows. Takato got up slowly, realizing they weren't humans as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he gasped, "You're-"

[Okay, it's over you may stop reading now.

Nah, I hate cliffhangers.]

The figure slowly emerged out of the shadows, his purple eyes gleamed in the moonlight as the figure gave away a pale slender body. His arms had claws at each end as his arms rested almost touching the ground. His wings folded itself, holes within each wing as he completed Takato's sentence, "I am Icedevimon, and it looks like we'll be taking you and your precious digimon away now..." The figure softly chuckled in the alleyway as the other figure stood back.

Takato's eyes tried to focus on the other digimon but couldn't make anything out of the darkness. His eyes gazed back towards the Devimon in front of him as his teeth clenched. Glaring at the evil digimon with hatred, "Were you the ones who took Henry away from me?"

Icedevimon gave away another chuckle as he responded, "And what if...we are...? What can you possibly do about it...?" He asked as he gave a look at his partner in the shadows and gave him a look to not interfere. Takato's rage boiled inside him as he looked at the two standing in front of them.

"...Guilmon, let's show him how I've felt ever since our friend got kidnapped..." He grabbed his hands on his digivice as Guilmon merely nodded, for he understood his tamer well.

"MATRIX EVOLUTION!"

"Guilmon shinka...Dukemon!"

A bright knight dressed in armor stood where Takato was a second ago as Guilmon seemed to disappear, Dukemon stood with his crimson cape gleaming in the moonlight, "Icedevimon give back Henry now, or else!"

"Or else what...? You're going to sparkle me to death...?" He teased, giving off a smirk as he raised his claw next to his mouth. The digimon's tongue licked the tip of his pinky as if tasting for blood already.

[It was a twilight reference. Was it not?]

"There's no choice then, face your extermination, Icedevimon!" Dukemon dashed towards the other, his lance in front of him charging at the enemy.

The digimon quickly dashed to the side as he avoided the lance. "You're slow...my turn...Frozen Claw!" His hands flashed through air at Dukemon as the knight barely rolled out of the claw's way.

Takato's mind had other thoughts, he was pondering over how a Champion leveled digimon seemed stronger than the last IceDevimon he encountered a long time ago. The boy began worrying if the other digimon in the shadow was going to interfere, and kept an eye of him. Takato's mind raced through several options with no gain. There was only one thing he could do to end this quickly, Dukemon's shield extended out, pointing at the IceDevimon.

"Now you're taking hits from me now without even resisting?" The evil digimon curiously looked at the shiny shield, "...Well, fine then, I suppose I'll have to end this now...Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon's eyes glowed white for a second and suddenly released a beam of white at Dukemon, "...Shield of Just!" All the symbols of his shield glowed bright yellow as an energy beam radiated out completely engulfing IceDevimon's attack with himself. In his last breath, he yelled at the digimon in the shadows, "Save me! I beg you!" After another few seconds, the IceDevimon disappeared along with the energy beam. The crimson white knight turned to the Digimon that was hiding in the shadows noticing it went back into the portal. Dukemon couldn't do anything but follow into the portal, making it at the last minute.

I'm coming for you Henry, just you wait. And, maybe this time. I won't be so scared...

Then all was quiet again, just like another night in Tokyo.

[It was short cause it was bad, I hope I'll have more time to write next time and stuff. R, R, and F are all fine. (Rate, Review, Flames)

You'll see Hen-Taco action soon. Cause everyone loves Tacos that have a Hen's meat within it. Ok, I know. I suck at jokes.]


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited Once Again

[Huh, how do you own Digimon, what is that?]

Guilmon and Takato appeared on the other side of the vortex into someplace eerie silent, "Looks like we're in a cave of some sort..." He responded as hot air ascended from his mouth into the chilly air. The caves gave Takato a feeling as if he was being watched. He tried to shake it off quickly as he descended into one of the tunnels within the huge gray caves. The tunnel he was walking in was only fifteen feet up, with the smell of dirt looking everywhere. Guilmon tried to keep up with Takato's pace but thought his tamer was walking faster and faster until he broke into a run.

"Takato, wait up!" Guilmon shouted, desperately trying to keep up with his tamer.

"...Guilmon, don't you understand? We'll never see Henry again, who knows where he could be right now? I have to search for him, no matter how long it takes," As Takato finished his sentence, he felt a sharp rock hitting his foot as the boy fell down onto the cold hard ground. It was slightly bleeding as Guilmon looked at his owner,

"Takato...please stop, Guilmon is afraid of you getting hurt..." He walked over, standing beside the fallen Takato inspecting his wound.

The tamer had other thoughts running through his mind while hearing the warnings from Guilmon, his mind had only one person to care about. Henry. Considering the fact that Henry might be dead now, Takato's heart sunk. He wanted to tell Henry something he's always been holding back for him. How loyal Henry was, and the unwavering kind attitude to never fight unless needed changed him. Takato looked toward the ceiling of the tunnel he was in and opened his mouth. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, the voice traveled in all directions at once.

"HENNNNNRRRYYYYY!"

Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer

Run through both the future

and present at full speed...

Yeah, I've realized, that I was always forgetting my homework

It's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle: "Who am I really?"

Even though my knees that slid and got skinned hurt

I know that if I don't stand up immediately,

then the chance will escape.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything,

it's the answer, right?

I'll show that I'll fly farther than anyone,

through all tomorrows

Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer

Run through both the future and present at full speed.

The voice ringed in someone's head.

_Hm...is that...who is that...? Someone's shouting my name..._

Another second passed as the blue haired boy lifted his head up, looking around as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the cave that was only lit by digimons creating bioluminescence.

_...Ungh...where am I...? In a cave...? Hm...weird, there's iron like bars in front of me..._

His realization came into being, Henry saw that he was being contained. He tried to find his digivice or Terriermon with no luck. He was hoping to find a way out, but it seemed as if he was going to be trapped for a long time. For once, the tamer felt fear, he was alone. Not with Takato or Terriermon. Henry just wished that somehow, he could make it out alive even if it took him everything his tiny body could endure, for that was all he wanted. To see Takato, and tell him everything he wanted to.

Takato shook his head at Guilmon as he wiped off the grime on his pants, getting back up, "C'mon boy...lets just continue moving..." He walked slowly this time, as he dragged his leg with him.

[Time Shift, roughly 7 hours after the entrance to the cave.]

_I hear footsteps...I must be hallucinating again..._

Henry's eyes opened slightly as he rested there after the past three hours of trying to find methods of escaping the prison cell. He was exhausted, and felt useless to sit in the cell with only his mind to wander around in. The blue haired boy pondered on what choices he had left, either break his skull easily by ramming it at the wall and suffer an easy painless death, or try to survive and find some impossible way to get out of where he was alive.

_Footsteps...I'm not hallucinating maybe...they're getting closer too..._

He knew it was time for him to die. The people who kidnapped him was probably coming towards them. Henry could hear two people. The two that did this to him. The two he want to know that killed him before he died. So, he waited for whoever it is that will appear.

Short minutes passed as the two finally stepped in front of his cell.

"Henry...?"

_Another hallucination...someone who I will think about even in the afterlife...his voice is what brought me joy to this world. _

"Henry is it really you?" Takato asked the boy inside the cell, Guilmon stood there quietly watching the two. He finally found him, all this effort was worth it. The hours of walking made him tired, but he never stopped until he saw Henry right in front of his eyes.

_No...no...it's no hallucination...no hallucination could imitate such a tender voice..._

Henry looked up slowly, "...Takato?" He looked at the boy wearing his goggles and his Guilmon standing next to him, "...you came,"

Takato held in his eyes, welling up with small crystal droplets, "...Guilmon go keep an eye on anyone coming, please..." His digimon shrugged and walked away, disappearing from their view. Takato waited until Guilmon couldn't hear his voice as he turned back to Henry who appeared to act as if he was all fine from what had happened to him, "Henry...you shouldn't stand back up so quickly..."

"And you didn't have to come, I could've gotten out myself..." Henry lied as he gave Takato the same loyal grin as always.

"I-I'm sorry..." The goggle boy's head fell in a sincere apology to the other. "I should've...talked to you more. When you were gone, I just didn't know what to think...no one ever stood up beside me every time I got into something troubling. To have someone to go through everything with me...and that's tough..." Takato bit down on his lower lips while looking off to the side. He felt ashamed for someone as loyal as Henry to be there all the time.

"Hey," Henry's hands reached out of the bars resting on top of the other's shoulders, surprising Takato with the sweetest smile someone could ever give to another as Takato's eyes widened as his cheeks gave a hint of red, "That's what friends are for...right? And...plus..." The blue haired boy turned away his head for a little while, "I'll always want to be there for you. Together, something like this...between us, is unbreakable..."

Takato's mouth slowly formed a confident grin reassured by Henry's smile as he nodded, "You're right, now what do you say? Let us free you and Terriermon and get out of here as soon as we can?"

The blue haired tamer let go of him as Takato pulled a lever on the wall about a few feet away from the cell releasing Henry, along with a much smaller cell. Nearly unnoticeable the first time they came in. Luckily, Terriermon was busy dozing off to hear Henry and Takato's conversation with one another. Henry slowly walked out of the cell with each step and closer to Takato, finally wrapping his arms around the other. Takato was shocked entirely of Henry's surprise but merely returned the embrace, holding on to him for a whole ten seconds resting his chin gently on the other's back before letting go

"Well...let me go grab Terriermon...if only I had my digivice..." He bent down as he grabbed his green digimon with both of his hands and rested the Terriermon gently on his head as it dozed off.

"Here..." Takato returned Henry his digivice back as the tamer returned to where Guilmon was guarding only to be stopped by Henry. "One more thing..." The blue haired boy grabbed the other by the shoulder to catch the boy's attention. Putting a finger on his lips while winking at Takato, "Don't tell anyone about what happened," He gave off a smirk afterwords as he continued walking leaving a stunned Takato to blush madly.

_I'll tell you everything once we get out of here...I promise. _

[Yeah, uh. I'll upload short ones until I actually have time to type quality stuff up, but other then that yeah. That's um...awfully short. More HenTaco action as soon as they get out of there. Also...T4L is awesome! If he is ever reading this, he inspired me.]


	3. Chapter 3: Confession?

[Okay, so hopefully T4L is dead so he won't read this message or the last one. He kind of inspired me to write this so yeah, not going to add anything any more detail other than that cause that would be awkward and we both do not like awkward.

What do you call sukamon when he farted?

Pukamon. Okay, I understand I'm terrible with jokes. Just live with them.]

* * *

There were noises, noises everywhere. The Digimon that lived there felt it. How it thrived and coiled amongst the walls of the cave with each sound echoing off another. The same noises caused by a figure covered by the hands of shadows, "Master, is it time yet...?" The voice spoke to the walls of the caverns.

"Let them go, there simple escape out of our caverns does not mean they will make it out of my land alive. For they will learn fear in the Forest of Despair..." There lies a voice, fragile yet with an unbearable melancholy sound did it speak to his discipline.

"Sir, also one of your generals has...faulted. General IceDevimon died by the hands of the boy with the goggles a while back..." He responded standing by his Lord's side.

"Do not forget of this. His failure accounts for the very reason why you shall not fail, or else...consequences must be taken," He continued, "Well then, let us await the news of the tamers traveling through the Forest of Death."

* * *

Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer

Run through both the future

and present at full speed...

Yeah, I've realized, that I was always forgetting my homework

It's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle: "Who am I really?"

Even though my knees that slid and got skinned hurt

I know that if I don't stand up immediately,

then the chance will escape.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything,

it's the answer, right?

I'll show that I'll fly farther than anyone,

through all tomorrows

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything,

it's the answer, right?

I'll show that I'll fly farther than anyone,

through all tomorrows

Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer

Run through both the future and present at full speed.

* * *

4 Days after exiting the cave

"Takato, Guilmon is scared of the dark," Guilmon admitted, "May Guilmon have food soon?" His stomach rumbled in response. Takato sighed and turned to Henry, "You want to stop for the night?" Henry nodded as the group got to an open clearing, their steps sounded like thunder against the grass on such a silent night. The forests that surrounded them contained no digimons, each tree left an impact on the group as each of them tried to shake the eerie feeling off without making a sound.

"Terriermon, Guilmon. Go search for some food together, but make sure to call out if either one of you get in trouble," Henry told the two as he scanned the tree lines for anything suspicious. Guilmon started running towards the bushes as Terriermon jumped off Henry's head and chased after him with his tiny feet's pace, "Wait up!"

Takato watched them running after one another happily, "Henry...I want to say something...to you..." He couldn't look at the other, the boy was too shy, everything in his mind screamed at the boy to not confess. He kept his head down as the wind stopped briefly. The silence dwindled between the two for a moment.

Until.

"Hey...I understand...Takato I-"

Takato felt a lump forming around his throat.

_Shoot..._

Henry continued, "Care about you...more then anything else in the world...I hate to see you get hurt, and I would gladly take my life to protect you. Because-you know why...?" His eyes stared straight into Takato's mind. Takato could only feel the lump becoming harder to swallow.

"It's because...Takato, I love you..."

Takato's eyes was dazed by the warm glow irradiating from the other's face. Takato understood now, he thought Henry was going to always consider him as nothing but a friend, instead here he is, too scared to admit anything yet his lover on the other hand openly confessed. He tried to respond, but only gibberish formed out of his words, "Andilobeewtoojinry,"

"It's alright...maybe you're not ready yet. I'm sorry..." He shook his head and sighed slowly walking away from Takato with his hands in his pocket, the boy's head turned away from the other as he continued, "Lets just set up camp..."

_Curses...stupid me...not responding to Henry in the perfect moment..._

He stood there quietly, still stunned after what just happened shaking off the numbness and caught up to Henry.

They set up two tent-like shelters out of the few resources that were given. The branches acted as walls as huge leaves were put on top of them as a roof. The two couldn't exchange words to one another the entire time. Takato was busy cursing at himself while Henry was afraid he shocked Takato, and began to have doubts if Takato even liked him in the first place.

After about half an hour later, Guilmon and Terriermon returned with some fish as Takato and Henry set up a bonfire in the middle of the two huts.

"Guilmon, where'd you get them?" Takato asked as he held the fish with a stick over the cozy fire.

"Guilmon got it from the river around this area, Takatomon," He responded happy about his catch as Terriermon rested on top of Henry, exhausted from following Guilmon all day. Henry's eyes stared at Terriermon while slowly beginning to take a bite out of his fish, "Are you alright, Terriermon?"

"Moumantai, I'm O.K. Henry," His tiny eyes began to droop as he slowly took the tiniest bite out of the fish. Takato looked at the poor thing, but his eyes slowly went back to staring at Henry's eyes for a second then quickly turning away staring at his fish.

Henry noticed he was staring at Takato as well and turned so quickly Terriermon fell onto the ground with a soft thud, and stood quickly back up, glaring at his tamer, "What was that for?!"

Henry slowly shook his head, and gave an apologetic smile back, responding as quickly as he could, "Ehh...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"Whatever! Then I'm not sleeping with you tonight, c'mon Guilmon, let's go..." The little digimon demanded as he stomped off into the tent.

Guilmon finished the last of the fish they had brought which was pretty much mostly eaten by Guilmon, "Guilmon wants to sleep Takato and Henry. I'll go now." He walked after Terriermon to the same tent. The blue haired boy stood up, and left the fire to goto their own shelter.

"Wait Henry..." Takato said as he stopped Henry as they got into the tent, "Listen, what you said earlier...I-"

_I have to tell him everything..._

"I-I trust you with all my heart. You're everything I could ever have. After Juri left for some career, and Ruki becoming colder and colder, with Kenta and Kazu ignoring me completely. You-you are all I have, and even after so long...even after everything. You gladly stayed with me, standing loyally at my side without complaining even once. And-I could never repay you for that. That's why...I." He paused briefly as he urged himself, "I love you too..." The boy's lips briefly touched the other's, and quickly decided to pull away leaving Henry to stare at him, but there was no blushing, "..." Silence spoke it's words. It interchanged the two spiritually. Eyes communicated with each other as the kiss left him in joy.

That night, the two slept happily together. For they reassured their love for one another. Their hearts linked not as friends anymore, but lovers. The night sparkled with happiness and joy between the two as they dozed off, knowing they both have their most precious person on the earth right before their eyes.

"Meeeeewwweep!" A digignome passed by the tent overhead as it left into the light of the moon.

Meanwhile deep in the Cave

"Master, we have reports of the tamers are almost at the Forest of Death," One of the shadows spoke as it bowed to the figure on a throne.

"Good, good... We will send the tamers to their doom..." His eyes radiated purple as the room lit up. The shadows seemed brighter than ever.

[Meanwhile in another completely different dimension.

"Wait. I'm almost done typing...and. Finished!" Someone told himself as his knuckles cracked relief.

"Now to upload this..." He selected all the text but moved his finger to the backspace button. Suddenly, the text all disappeared in front of his eyes.

"NOOOO! MY WORK. RUINED!" He shouted as he then noticed his laptop glowing in white and then turning into a Digivice, "WHATTT?! I CALL HAXXX! But seriously...whoever's writing this really has no imagination if they think a laptop turned into a digivice just because a fanfiction got accidentally deleted,"]


	4. Chapter 4: LEDEMS

[Me no comprehendo Engrish.

Okay, so anyways, one thing I noticed about Asian keyboards is that you can make the most epic emotes of them. For example,

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

I mean seriously, how can you not like that. That's so awesome.

〜（ゝ。∂）我很爱T4L。

Anyways, back to the series.

It's still not possible for me to own digimon yet. ]

* * *

Chapter 3: Let Eternal Darkness Embrace My Soul

"Guilmon! Wake up, wake up," Terriermon shook the snoring digimon that was lying on the ground. He replied with another loud snore in Terriermon's face. "Oh my Digilord..." He said as he covered his ears in response to the awfully loud snoring of Guilmon. The little guy begged for a single moment of quietness last night, but instead, Guilmon's snore kept him from getting his beauty rest. He stomped off and groaned about the crappy situation he was in. A brilliant silence distilled in the morning. Each tree hummed its own tune, a glorious music interrupted by Henry's digimon.

On the other end, in the two Tamer's cabin, Takato woke up to the sound of Henry wrapping up his clothes diligently. The boy was half asleep, and he slightly rubbed his eyes as the image began to clear up.

Henry had no shirt on.

"Ahh!" Takato covered his eyes quickly.

_I can't let Henry see me blush...I wish I was dead..._

The boy quickly tried to cover up his cheeks as well, but Henry laughed slightly at Takato's reaction, "Hey, hey, don't worry about it. I'm just trying to retold my shirt before we head off. I dislike having wrinkled crappy clothes whenever I'm outside..." He finished flattening out the corners of his clothes with his hands.

"Oh...um...I-I'm just-uh...I'll be uh..." Takato tried to respond, but his mouth was too dry to let him.

_Godammit, get a hold of yourself...oh god. He's getting closer to me..._

Henry walked a few steps forward. Each step made Takato's heart beat faster as Henry closed the gap between them.

"It's okay, alright? And hey. Good morning sleepyhead," He continued as his head slowly bent down. The Tamer's lips gently pressed forward against Takato's forehead. Takato felt as if he had a fever all of a sudden, and sat there leaning against the wall as if he had no other choice.

The boy tried to choke up a response, "Um...er...um...uh...huh..."

Henry only further chuckled as he quickly put on his orange shirt, "Lets go then." The blue haired boy stepped out onto the light of the radiant sun. It's intense rays gave him hope, and he felt as if nothing could ever stop him from returning to the real world. Especially with Takato, all the hardships along the way will be endured with Takato. In this time, they will face the seven sins of humans, and they will learn the truth behind the Real World all while going through the path together with an unbreakable bond.

* * *

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de

mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

_Chase for excitement in your life in both the future and the past..._

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da

zutto shukudai wasureteta

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

_Ask me who I truly am..._

Suraidingu shite, surimuketa hiza

itakutatte ne

Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa!

_Don't let chance get away..._

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga

subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

_Don't run from your heart's goal..._

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de

mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

_Running full speed through..._

* * *

Takato's foot touched the light, slowly his head poked out of the tent, and walked beside his lover. Terriermon noticed Henry's confident smile along with Takato's light red cheeks, "Jeez...what's with you two...?"

"Oh...nothing...I-I'm just-"

"He's just admiring the beautiful weather, right?" Henry completed Takato's sentence as he nodded in response.

"...Hey, where's Guilmon?" Takato tried to change the topic as quickly as his thoughts could flow.

"Still sleeping in his tent..." The tiny digimon sighed to himself, trying to act disappointed for Guilmon's behaviors.

"WAKE UP GUILMON!" Takato screamed into the tent making the sleepyhead to burst up.

"Mmm...What?" Guilmon responded. Takato laughed his lungs out to his silly reaction trying to speak, "O-oh, nothing-nothing!" The boy shook his head.

A few seconds later, he was on the ground laughing along with Guilmon. "Okay, okay, c'mon boy. Lets go." They walked out of the other tent as Henry and Terriermon looked at the two. "Well...are you going to move or stay here...?" Henry teased giving out a laugh.

**1 hour later...roughly 32 hours after exiting the cave**

The two tamers and their digimons walked in the dark forest. The forest had no light. It's shadows covered the light, they slightly felt as if they were being watched. There were a set of luminous eyes watching them from the shadows of the forest, following them from the shadows. The group stood cautious, and Guilmon sensed the danger, his raptor like instincts awakened. The entire group halted , "...Hold on Takato..." Guilmon growled at the shadows.

A figure stepped out of the woods, his long arms extended out towards the tamers. The figure's eyes stared at them, looking through their souls, his eyes have fear into the Tamer's hearts. Paralyzing them in terror. "I am Diaboromon, and you shall learn to fear death itself," The voice spoke in a raspy tone.

"Henry...?" Takato grabbed his digivice tightly by his back.

"Yes...?" Henry responded as his hand extended down his pocket.

"Ready...?"

"...Always."

* * *

「ＭＡＴＲＩＸ-ＥＶＯＬＵＴＩＯＮ」

"GUILMON SHINKA..."

"TERRIERMON SHINKA..."

"DUKEMON!"

"MEGAGARGOMON!"

* * *

A green glow and a red glow radiated from the forest. Briefly destroying the shadows, Diaboromon's hand covered his eyes slightly from the powerful light, "Hm...my lord did not inform me of such a surprise. I will gently take my time with this...what a hassle. At least I surely hope I can enjoy tearing the two of you into bits."

"You're lord? Who might that be...?" Dukemon demanded an answer from Diaboromon.

"Why does it matter...? You both are going to die anyways," He continued, "Digimons are a nuisance when humans digivolve with them...MESSATSU." Diaboromon's chest glowed in bright yellow and launched an enormous projectile at the two.

The ground shook as the impact wiped out most of the forest that surrounded them, leaving a small field of ground below them as if a meteor had impacted on the surface. When the dust cleared Dukemon's shield glowed bright yellow, it had stains all over it from the impact of the cannon. Megagargomon stood right behind Dukemon, and aimed at Diaboromon with missiles from his shoulders.

"...I am surprised that you two survived my b-" The sentence was cut off as two gigantic missiles and a beam fired towards the digimon, he simply ducked them like they were just crumpled up paper. "As I was saying...Im surprised you two survived my blasts, do not worry. I am not IceDevimon, he was the weakest one of us. It'll be easy to find a replacement for him again, however, I am not exactly foolish or am I unintelligent...it'll take alot more then just a beam and a couple of missiles to destroy me,"

"Enough talking, lets see what happens when your body meets the tip of my sword!" Dukemon's lance pierced through the air aiming for the evil digimon's chest. Another flash interrupted the Lance, Diaboromon's hands grabbed the side of it as if it was nothing. "Do not deny the inevitable. Come with me and I will allow you a painless death..." His voice ranged death into Dukemon's ears as his other claw scraped the knight's shiny armor, knocking him back onto the ground.

"Dukemon!" Megagargomon quickly raised his arms and fired tons of missiles towards Diaboromon.

"I'm...fine," Dukemon grunted in pain, "Just...we need to stop him..."

_Curses...he's dodging all the missiles launched towards him as if they were butter. _

"Enough, this is silly...it's time to finish you off..." Diaboromon ran towards the fallen knight, "Embrace Death Fool!" His claws extended into the air.

_Everything...seemed so slow..._

Megagargomon ran towards the Diaboromon though he knew he couldn't make it.

Dukemon got sliced in half and that's the end. Nah kidding.

A voice rang inside Diaboromon's head, and the digimon's claw went down to the side slowly.

_'Diaboromon...do not kill them...'_

_But, Master..._

'_No! You must report back, for we have news of something...important. Come back now...we will care about the two later, right now, we have a new plan...'_

_Yes, my lord. _

Diaboromon looked at the two he wanted to finish off, and heard his master telling him to stop in such an important time. He turned to Dukemon, "It seems like we have to stop this battle now...I will be back to kill you another day..." With that, he leapt off into the forests.

"WAIT!" Dukemon's lance pierced the ground as he cursed under his breath, "I can't let him go like that..."

"Dukemon...let him go...it's fine. He almost destroyed you..." Megagargomon seemed worried for his friend.

"...Fine," The knight decided, and began glowing again. A few more seconds both of them dedigivolved back into themselves again.

"So...what do you say? Should we set up camp now...?" Henry placed a hand on Takato's shoulder to calm his anger down a little.

"...Yeah...let's set up camp...I'm hungry and tired of walking..." He sighed slowly, and slightly closed his eyes.

If only I knew why he stopped then maybe I cou-

"Hey Takato," Guilmon continued, "isn't that my line?" The group burst out laughing, and started to prepare for dinner.

"...Fish...again?!" Henry responded to the sight of the tower of fish that Guilmon was holding. The fire crackled as each one was being slowly cooked.

"Henry..." Henry looked at the other, and tilted his head towards Takato, "Yes...?"

"I'm...sorry for shaking off your concern for me. If not for a little bit of self control, I would've ran off without you to go after that Diaboromon," He apologized, slightly bowing at Henry.

"Oh...? No. It's fine Takato, I really didn't mind...don't worry. It's natural to be in the rage of wrath," Henry gave a smile.

"Yeah! Moumantai!" Terriermon replied cheerfully, and Takato chuckled, "Thanks...guys."

**Later at Henry and Takato's nature made tent**

"Hey...Henry...?" The boy laid gently on the leaf mattress they made, looking at the roof.

"Yeah...?" A soft voice answered back quietly.

"When you told me you loved me yesterday...how much do you truly mean it?"

"Ehh...? Takato. Look..." Henry sat up, rising from the ground with his hands on his knees looking into Takato's eyes. A chill ran down Takato's spine in excitement as he lied there, "When I said I love you earlier. I honestly mean it. When I say, you're mine alone, there'll be no other. When I give my heart to you like how I'm treating you right now, I will let my heart belong to no one else, I. Henry Wong. Truly love you with all my heart," Henry leaned down and the two met their lips. Except, it was no longer a simple peck. They stayed like that for a while, until Henry finally reassured Takato of everything. He went back to lying down.

"Listen Takato, we're going to get through all this mess together. In the end, we will never be separated through all these challenges that enemies throw at us," He spoke softly. Like the voice of Angelmons. [Yes. I had to.]

"Thank you...for everything." And with that, Takato quietly drifted into sleep.

**Elsewhere in the layers of the caverns**

"So...we need the boy to do it?" Diaboromon responded to the shadow on top of the throne.

"Yes...all in due time our plan shall be complete...all in due time," the master responded looking at Diaboromon.

A new voice appeared, it's sound reflected off the walls in laughter as the seven Generals gathered around, "Watch out boys...something nasty is heading your way..." The figure spoke in a playful tone as laughed echoed all around. Seven figures stood, different shadows. Watching. Waiting to strike in the Gale.

[The ending was metaphorically speaking, gale.

Okay hopefully I get more stuff uploaded. And one of my friends in school is helping me by reading this and he actually doesn't help at all. But that person's a pretty cool guy that seems so chill and crap. He's cool with everything so yeah. It's all good. By the way, I didn't revise this. It's still all a first draft and stuff.]


	5. Chapter 5: Pride

[I hope I upload more, I've been doing a oneshot and a completely different series rather than continue this story. So sorry. But yeah. My one-shot's about Henry and Taksti as well so be sure to go read that.

Okay...Here I go.

-insert generic not owning digimon comment here-]

* * *

**A Symbol of Pride **

_"Temper gets you into trouble. Pride keeps you there." -Proverb_

"How long have we been here Takato! I'm hungry and I want to get out of this forest," Guilmon shouted giving a poor attempt of however a digimon can pout. Takato ignored his digimon's annoying comment, and walked forward without giving even a single glimpse to Guilmon leaving him with an open ended answer. Henry, along with Terriermon perched on the boy's head, strolled through the forest enthusiastically. The group's been walking for days with no end to the lush forest. The supply of fish was almost depleted, and the group's water was just about empty as well.

"Henry," Takato felt irritated by Guilmon's continuous complaints, "How are you still so happy...?" He asked silently hoping for Henry to simply ignore his dull comment.

"I'm just...rather cheerful, especially with you around," He turned his head back and gave Takato a warm grin. The boy saw the other's grin and tried to hide a blush as he felt refreshened by Henry's smile, immediately catching up to Henry.

"Well, if you're so full of energy, I might as well try to keep up!" He joked.

Off in the distance on a tall tree, someone watched. He sat with his eyes focused on the group. The joker's twin blades gave off a bright pulse in the light. His voice gave off a gleeful mood towards this dark ominous day, "Let the games begin..."

* * *

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de

mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

Be a dreamer for your future...

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da

zutto shukudai wasureteta

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

Who am I in this life...?

Suraidingu shite

surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne

Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete

yuku wakatteru sa!

That's your one and only chance

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga

subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo

subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Reach for your dreams

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero!

Running full speed through...

* * *

"How is master so sure Piedmon will be able to fool the tamers for long? I'm afraid he might falter..." A grumbling voice whispered in the background of the six shadows within the cave along with Diaboromon.

"Quiet, idiot," A new voice rose from the group, annoyed by the other's bickering.

"Just watch, I'm sure master allowed him in for a reason..." Diaboromon responded to the two. The figures left the room one by one only leaving Diaboromon to himself, "...I sure hope master will be recruiting the right person soon...Icedevimon was a joke...wasn't it...master? Nothing more than a substitute," The creature talked silently to himself as if waiting from a response tapping on his chamber door.

[Sorry, lately I've been really focused on The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe.]

**The Great Plains-95 hours after exiting the cave**

"I'm pooped Takato!" Guilmon shouted, and dropped down to the flat ground with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Finally...we're out of the stupid forest!" Takato's hands rested on his knees gasping for fresh air. The light shined down on them for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, I'm glad...I was worried sick if another even stronger digimon were to attack us back there..." Henry responded, relieved of the constant stress he felt during the entire walk, it gave him a fear he felt for days until the light washed it away. The light made him secure, it made him feel as if he didn't need to continuously watch for Takato's back and make him worry about what might happen to his lover.

Terriermon jumped off Henry's head onto Guilmon's, "Moumantai Guilmon! We'll go find some more food for the group, and get Guilmon refreshed!" He exclaimed joyfully trying to cheer up his friend, "We'll be back soon, O.K, Jianliang?"

Henry hated being called his chinese name, and slightly twitched an eye. Ashamed of his partially Chinese ethnicity, "Eh...sure...go do that, meet us back here..." He gave out a fake chuckle.

"Henry..." Takato started after the two digimons left from his view.

"...Yes?" The blue haired boy looked back at the other.

"Why do you...I mean. How come you get so irritated when someone calls you by your Chinese name?" Takato asked curiously, "I mean...if you don't want to share it, I guess you don't have to..." He backed away a little and Henry laughed at the brunette's shy remarks.

"Well..." Henry let out a soft sigh and continued, "I guess it's because of how weird it feels if I stand out, I'm not really the type to...I guess, express my thoughts. I'll feel insecure, it feels as if someone can easily make fun of something that I reveal to them..." Henry's eyes fell slowly to the ground in disappointment.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Takato slightly bowed, giving an apology only to by stopped by Henry's gesture. The blue haired boy raised up his pinky finger, "There's nothing to be sorry about," Henry grinned, "But I'll tell you a secret. Only if you won't tell anyone else..."

Takato's pinky extended, wrapping it around Henry's returning a smile, "I won't, I promise," He nodded.

"Well then...Takato. I think-I think I'm...once we get back into the real world. I've been wanting to take our relationship deeper," His voice drifted to Takato's ears in joy.

Inside of Takato's heart was bursting with more happiness than anything he's ever felt, a warm aura burned inside him with passion, "You know Henry, I would love to..." His smile lit up through the entire day.

**Later that Night **

Piedmon tightly felt the tips of his swords. The breeze carried his maniac laughter through the silent night as he slowly prepared a trap for the tamers. The joker knew they would bolt towards him with little commotion.

But hey...the more the merrier right?

Piedmon's sword slashed through the air cutting through an enormous thick tree, the sound echoed in a fifty yard radius.

"Takato! Did you hear that! We should go check it out!" Guilmon's tugged Takato's sleeve.

"...Yeah...sure boy. Lets go!" He gave a firm nod towards Henry, and looked into the direction where the sound traveled from, placing his hands firmly around his Digivice.

* * *

ＭＡＴＲＩＸ ＥＶＯＬＵＴＩＯＮ

「TERRIERMON SHINKA！」

「GUILMON SHINKA！」

"Megagargomon!"

"Dukemon!"

* * *

The boys and their biomerged forms take off into the abyss. Shadows swallowed the two into the deep darkness.

On the other side, a silent digimon sat on a branch on a tree. He watched in joy, the digimon tried to hide his laughter until the trap sprung.

"Hm, so that's what caused the commotion, the tree fell..." Dukemon looked around scanning the area for any signs of cause. "I'll have to investigate a bit further..." Dukemon walked foward, and suddenly Megargomon saw something, something so tiny yet invisible. The digimon knew what it was now.

A line.

"Dukemon wait! Don't-" His sentence ended abruptly when Dukemon triggered the trap. The ground below him gave. An enormous hole Dukemon was trapped in was huge. A laughter came from all directions, the sound surrounded the mech digimon, even Dukemon heard it, and he was hoping he could get up onto the surface in time before something happens to Megagargomon.

The laughter was cut short when a sword was thrown out of thin air missing Megagargomon by inches. A new digimon appeared in front of Megagargomon. Inside, Henry felt terrified, the new digimon had an evil aura radiating out of him. His joker appearance gave him a fearful look. The sword returned to the digimon as he bowed, "I am Piedmon, and I will show you the face of death,"

Henry's body trembled at the name, his will told him to stop. Like a paralyzed animal, Megagargomon was a digimon without a human's help. The digimon fired his arsenal at the digimon in front of him.

_'Henry, snap out of it' _Terriermon yelled at the boy inside of the green globe.

_But...I'm...afraid of him...he's too strong..._

'_Stop thinking he is! You need to be strong too! We all show our weak parts sometimes...but please! Wake up from this paralysis Henry, please!' _Terriermon begged his tamer.

"Megagargomon! What are you doing?" Dukemon asked, his lance tightly dugged into the corner of the trap.

_'Henry! Snap out of it!'_ A new voice came into Henry's head.

_Eh...T-Takato...? I-I can't...I-_

_'Never say that you cannot! Snap out of it Henry! You can do it, don't be scared anymore...I'm here!'_

_...that's right...I'm not alone by myself in this...right? I have Takato...he... _

'_Wake up Henry!'_ Takato's voice snapped Henry out of his trance.

The voice shook Henry's unconsciousness, _Takato's right...it's true...he's...he's the one who gives me strength!_

Megagargomon fell down to the ground from Piedmon's sword, "Heheheh...get rid of the knight, and the rook will be taken...this will be too easy," The maniac smirked.

The shining sword slashed through the air, only to be stopped by the huge metallic hand of Megagargomon.

_'Henry! You're back!_' Terriermon's voice rejoiced.

_Yep...let's do this Terriermon! _

The mechanic giant's missiles bursts from his shoulders causing Piedmon to hop back in fear. "Oh...? What a surprise...you're more fun then I thought...let's dance," The jokerster twirled his swords around his hands playfully.

"Trump Sword!" The swords flashed in the air in sparks.

"Burst Shot!" Megagargomon's arsenal fired with no effect as the sword drifted deadly close to him.

_...This is it, I'm sorry Takato I couldn't do anything...in the end I reacted too late..Takato I-_

The swords bounced off into the night, a crimson cape shined in front of the mecha.

'_Something you wanted to say...?'_ Takato's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Piedmon, face the power of justice!" The knight's shield glowed, and sparks flared off his bright. Piedmon tried to avoid the blast as the white light shimmered. The force detonated in a blink of an eye. The shockwave was felt everywhere. Piedmon's scream was only covered by the sound of the impact. Under the debris, there were screams for his master to save him. Someone or something desperate to help him. The jokerster regretted his pride. How he always shown off in front of the seven, how he thrived to be called the best among the best. In his last moments, Piedmon finally realized what killed him.

Pride.

As the debris cleared, the tamers dedigivolved.

"Are you okay Terriermon?" Henry gave a worried look, and patted him gently on the head.

"Moumantai...Henry, stop patting me!" His tiny hands grabbed his Tamer's arm trying to pull it away from his head, but simply bobbled over to the ground.

Henry gave a slight chuckle, and looked back at Takato. "Hey...listen," The brunette noticed Henry's tone, and gave a slight wave to Guilmon to tell him to go along and play with Terriermon before they head off again.

"...Yeah?" Takato responded.

"Thanks for giving me courage, I got...terrified earlier. Facing my fears...aren't exactly easy..." The boy's words were fragile, his voice became slightly shaky again thinking about his previous encounter.

"Hey...no worries, that's what I'm here for right?" The brunette grinned.

_Takato...thank you..._

Henry wrapped his arms around the boy. Takato returned the embrace, his eyes widened at his movement.

Was he already so natural with Henry around him? He felt more hope than ever before. The hope that could fly and carry them back into the Real World. The hope that they will never again be separated. The hope that they will get out alive with each other.

They walked off into the morning, the two felt closer than ever. Like two leaves intertwined in the breeze. Their hearts were one.

**The Cavern of the Sins**

"My, my it seems as if Piedmon has...faltered," A feminine voice hung in the darkness.

"His pride got him there..." Another voice responded.

"Do not repeat his mistake," The sound told the five shadows, "Pride is a deadly thing...it is what brought Piedmon to his death. He thought he knew too much...in the end it was his own self-esteem that made him too aggressive... And with this, I'd like to introduce a new member after IceDevimon's death. Remember he was nothing more than an embarrassment. Our new member will not bring shame to us."

A new figure stood between them, red glowing circles appeared all over his body, "Do not worry, my lord, death is inevitable for the tamers. Allow me to make it as painless as possible..."

Diaboromon sighed to himself, his doubts about the organization were coming towards his mind, it seems as if this was not what he wanted. Replacing someone after so long shouldn't have been so easy. The master's choices were...different. He slowly walkedfrom the group as the figures got situated with the new member. In his mind, a part of him told the digimon to assist the tamers. Something that he was starting to feel couldn't be identified. The digimon sighed, why was he having these thoughts, he chuckled a little, and disappeared into a green portal.

[Yeah it took me forever to write this cause my head was bored of this for the past days excluding last sunday when i actually started typing this up, also, if you haven't go read my one-shot about Takato and Henry. I might make it longer if people actually request me into make an epilogue. But that's taking a while. Well, so will this story be. The only thing entertaining that I will add to this is a real world shark appearing and gobbling up the bad guys. Also, I might start a Takuya X Takato fanfiction for no reason at all.]

Side story in a different dimension

"No! My digivice spilled on water!" A boy crinot after noticing a slight flicker of sparks.

"Humph...wonder who made this..." He flipped to the back side and opened up a small crack that contained a slip of paper.

Made In China

"DAMN IT! I KNEW IT! DIGIVICES WERE OF COURSE MADE FROM THERE!" he shouted and threw it to the ground cursing and stomping off.


	6. AN 2182013

[Hello everyone. If you're currently wondering why in the world I'm not updating this series it's cause I've been working on a Takuya and Takato Fanfiction, feel free to check it out heading over to my profile. There'll be a link containing a way to head over to the series. It is co-written by a friend. Currently, I'm deciding to focus on that mainly. I apologize to all you people that love Henry and Takato. Please, check that out. I will work on this in my free time. But right now, focusing on that has become my main propriety in terms of establishing fanfictions. I will try to make up for this absence.

On a side note, I want to say that I always felt as if Digimon Tamers left me a huge pressure on my chest. I don't why, when I was younger, when Tamers first came out. I've been happy with the ending. About last year, when school started as of late August, I've found out about the Locomon Express movie and Message in a Packet. And I've noticed that I happen to be one of the few that's still remembering the old memories of Digimon Tamers. I came into this little community so late though, and I can never relieve the feeling that digimon tamers stopped with such a sad ending. lately it's been making me feel as if I can't get over some mental obstacle that screams at me telling me that Digimon Tamers will forever and always be something that has a brutal ending of the being never seeing their digimon once again. I hope you all understand. Thank You. Check out my Fronteir/Tamers crossover!

* * *

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo

ima mo kake nukero

_He's by far the biggest dreamer_

_Running faster than the light_

_From this time all the way into the future..._

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da

zutto shukudai wasureteta

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

_Who is he?_

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa

hiza itakutatte ne

Sugu tachiagaranakya

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa!

_He's chasing after his chance no matter what_

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari

sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo

subete no asu wo tsuranuite

_Going through the troubles through time_

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari

sore ga kotae daro

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo

ima mo kake nukero!

_Running full speed through..._


End file.
